White Light is a Mixture of Colors
by xYuuna
Summary: "What's up with that puny kid with old man hair?" Kanda wonders as he watches from afar a boy who is wearing an expression of death on his face. AU. Inter-connected drabbles, following the lives of Kanda and Allen from childhood to adulthood.
1. January, 2004

"**White Light is a Mixture of Colors"**

_Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could see a spectrum of colors from just looking at something white?_

_Chapter 1 - January, 2004  
_

_...  
_

**Pairing: **Yullen/Arekan – It really depends on how you see it.

**Rating:** K+ (May change in later chapters)

**Summary:** "What's up with that puny kid with old man hair?" Kanda wonders as he watches a boy who is wearing an expression of death on his face.

**Word count:** ~ 500

Hello, I'm Yuna and this is my first ever fanfic! I present you with a drabble of Kanda and Allen in their child years. This will be a multi-chaptered fic, each chapter consisting of one drabble or several short drabbles. We will be following the two darling boys as they grow up, so no romance for the time being but look forward to some in much later chapters!

Well, enjoy ~

By the way, this is **AU **

* * *

Kanda sat still on a swing in a park. He stared expressionlessly at the pale, white-haired boy who crouched beside an old tree. The boy didn't move. He didn't stir when a gust of icy wind pierced his body. Nor did he move when speckles of snow hit his rosy cheeks, melted and formed a tiny river that meandered down his cheeks. The boy would have been thought dead if not for the small but observable chest movements caused by his light and irregular breathing and the glittering mist that left his mouth with each exhalation.

"Oi!" Kanda called to the small boy.

Silence; nothing could be heard except for the faint creaking of the swing as it gently swayed to and fro and the occasional flickering of a worn-out streetlamp.

Kanda called to the boy again but once again, he was given no reply. The boy didn't even look up at Kanda.

Kanda got off the swing and stormed towards the boy. Once in front of him, Kanda took hold of his collar and lifted the boy up till he could see his face. He could lift him up without much difficulty at all though Kanda wasn't particularly strong and he was only 8 years old. The boy was probably around the same age as Kanda but he was puny and a bit too thin compared to the rest of the boys at school in his grade. It seemed like the boy hadn't eaten for days. With a closer look at his face, Kanda noticed an unusual scar that trailed down and marred the left side of his face.

"Hey, answer me, will you?!" Cobalt eyes glared at huge silvery-grey ones. The white-haired boy's eyes glistened in the moonlight; they were really quite beautiful and majestic. The eyes were opened wide – too wide – and the boy looked like he was in complete shock, but they were empty. The emptiness resembled that of someone who had just died.

The rivers on the boy's cheeks grew larger. Wait, was he crying?

Shocked, Kanda let go of the boy and he fell to the frozen ground with a thump. The boy didn't cry of pain or anything, but just remained there slumped on the ground, slightly shivering. More and more tears fell from his eyes. What's with this kid?

The boy would surely die of the cold and Kanda definitely didn't want to see a dead body in the park that he would often go to for some peace and quiet.

It was late. Kanda would have to go home soon. He didn't want Tiedoll, his grandfather – though he prefers to call him "old man" – following him around everywhere and breathing on his neck asking why his precious Yuu has come home so late and if he had hurt himself anywhere or gotten into any trouble.

"Boys shouldn't cry," Kanda scoffed. He waited for a reply, perhaps a "You're so mean!" like the kids at school say to him when he tells them he doesn't want to play with them or when he insults someone.

But nope, there was no reply.

Sighing, Kanda took off the scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck. He wound the navy blue scarf around the small boy's exposed neck. Then, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this drabble! More drabbles will be written as a continuation of this one but the events in the next one would probably occur several months or even perhaps a year or so afterwards.

I'd love to hear your thoughts or feelings (and especially because this is my first fanfic!) so leave a review, please?

Yuna.

P.S. I have no idea when I'll update this =3=


	2. April, 2005

"**White Light is a Mixture of Colors"**

_Chapter 2 - April, 2005  
_

_...  
_

**Pairing: **Yullen/Arekan – It really depends on how you see it.

**Rating:** K+ (May change in later chapters)

**Summary:** Little did they know that they would meet again.

**Word count:** ~ 1200

* * *

"Stupid Master," Allen whined as he carried – with much difficulty – a giant black bulge of a garbage bag filled mostly with wine bottles. "Someday, I'm gonna beat him up."

Allen had just spent the past 3 hours picking up empty wine bottles and broken pieces of glass that littered the floor of his house, getting rid of wine stains that dirtied the carpet and part of the wall, and washing the many dishes he had cleared off during breakfast and lunch.

He could still hear the ringing of his Cross's hoarse, booming voice ordering him to clean up the house.

"Idiot apprentice," roared a tall and rather burly man with long, vibrant crimson hair who had just placed one hand on a golden doorknob. He peered at the small, white-haired boy who stood before him unsteadily with his left eye - the eye that was not covered by a white mask similar to that worn by the Phantom of the Opera - and frowned at him with slight contempt.

"Y-yes, Master?"

"You better have this place spick and span before I get back." Turning the doorknob, Cross left the house before Allen could make a gesture of protest.

Allen tried to keep himself balanced while holding the heavy package with his arms and trying to exert as much force possible from both sides to prevent the stuff from tipping over. He walked slowly and carefully towards the trash can that lay beside the road in front of his house. The bag of rubbish was large enough to block part of his view and Allen was just too focused on trying to keep himself steady that he didn't notice the aluminium Coke can that blocked his path.

"Argh!"

Allen landed on the asphalt pavement headfirst, scraping his knees and his cheeks. Clinks, clanks and the sound of shattering glass bottles broke the blissful silence of the neighbourhood as the glass bottles made impact with the ground. The Coke can that Allen had stepped on had become dented and it rolled around before planting itself onto some grass.

Groaning and grimacing, Allen rolled onto his back and waited for the pain to subside. A few moments later, he heard footsteps. He turned his head feebly towards the source of the noise and was greeted with a pair of deep blue eyes and the frowning face of an Asian boy with shoulder-length black hair.

Allen quickly sat up, wincing in the process, and stared at the boy who stared back at him. He watched the boy's eyes settle on his white hair, then the scar on the left side of his face and finally on his red, deformed left arm. He noticed how the boy's frown deepened – whether in confusion or disgust, Allen couldn't tell - as he examined more of his features and Allen couldn't help but feel discouraged. The boy was probably going to insult him because of his hair, his scar or his arm, or because of all three deformities.

"Moyashi," the boy whispered.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you-"

"Yuu! There you are. Don't run off like that, Yuu!" Both boys jerked their heads to face a man with fluffy, grey-ish brown hair who jogged hurriedly towards them.

"Yuu," The man breathed as he placed a hand on the shoulder on the dark-haired boy and looked at him with an expression that said "Oh dear, you made me worry," and "I'm disappointed and upset with you so you better not do that again."

"Tch." The boy scowled at the man and then brought his attention back to Allen who had been watching the peculiar scene before his eyes with curiosity and confusion, thinking that it was strange that the man kept calling to the boy in second person.

"Oh, my dear child, what are you doing there on the ground? Dear God, you're hurt!" The man exclaimed as he noticed the small white-haired boy and the gushing wounds on his body. "Is this your house?" He asked, pointing to the medium-sized building behind him.

Allen nodded.

"Yuu, go and call this boy's parents while I tend to his injuries. Hurry!"

"Uh, um," Allen stammered, "Nobody's at home, so… uh, there's no need to…"

"Your parents left you alone? Well, that's not a good thing to do. Come, child, we'll take you to our place. It's just about 5 minutes from here and it'll be easier to tend to your injuries there." The man smiled with gentleness and kindness radiating from his eyes. He then scooped Allen up, careful not to touch his wounds, and carried him bridal-style towards his house. Allen wondered how an old man could be this strong.

xXx

"So, what's your name, dear child?"

"My name's Allen, Allen Walker." Allen replied cheerfully, although his response was a little muffled by his chewing on some mitarashi dango. Allen was in a good mood. He had met a man who seemed to care more about him than his Master ever did, his wounds were disinfected – that was a painful experience, though – and wrapped professionally in bandages, and he had just finished eating 8 skewers of mitarashi dango and was munching on his 9th skewer.

Oh, he had a new friend too, though Allen wasn't too sure about that. He glanced over at the Asian raven-haired boy who was sitting beside him and who was slowly eating his share of mitarashi dango. Allen had noticed that the boy was trying to avoid looking at him, but when he did happen to catch his gaze, the boy sported an expression of curiosity. Allen wondered if it was because of his strange appearance, but he was glad that the boy hadn't made any mean remarks regarding it.

"It's nice to meet you, Allen. My name is Froi Tiedoll and this is," Tiedoll stood behind the boy ruffled his black hair with one hand, "Yuu."

"Stop that, old man!" Yuu growled and swatted away the hand on his head.

Allen frowned, confused. "He is not me," Allen deadpanned.

"No, that's not what I meant, Allen dear," Tiedoll chuckled. "His name is Yuu. Y-U-U." He explained.

"Oh, I see. It's nice to meet you too, Mr Tiedoll… and Yuu." Allen smiled sheepishly at them. He took the last bite of his 10th skewer of mitarashi dango and was disappointed to find that there were no more on his plate. He eyed the mouth-watering syrup-covered glutinous rice balls on Yuu's plate longingly.

"Don't call me Yuu," Yuu said, throwing daggers towards Allen with his eyes.

"H-huh, why?" Allen was freaked out by the murderous aura that had suddenly invaded the atmosphere that had previously been cosy and welcoming.

"I don't like people calling me by my first name."

"But, Yuu, people are supposed to call each other by their first names."

"Oi, I told you to not to call me that!"

"You're so rude, Yuu." Allen teased and made a fake pout. He then turned his attention back to the dango.

"Look, I'll give you my mitarashi dango if you stop calling me that."

"Okay," Allen beamed, happy that he could eat more dangos. He took a skewer from Yuu's plate and started munching on it. "But if I can't call you Yuu then what do I call you?"

"Kanda. Call me Kanda."

"Okay, Kanda."

_Kanda._

Allen wondered where he had heard that name before.

* * *

Hello, guys! I'm so sorry this is so late. It's been what, a month? School started several weeks ago and I've been loaded with stuff to do. It's my last year of high school so busy, busy, busy. But that's not my excuse. It actually took quite a while for me to think of what was to happen in this chapter. I kept asking myself, "How can I make those two meet again without it being too cliche?" And honestly, I'm not really sure if this is cliche or not. Well, it took me longer to think of the idea than it did for me to write this.

This turned out to be longer than I had originally planned it to be. I'm even sure if I can say this is a drabble anymore. Consider it as an exceptionally long drabble then.

You may have noticed that the chapters are named a certain month and year. That is how I'll be naming all the chapters and it lets you know at what time did the events in the chapter happen.

By the way, just to let you know, Kanda recognises Allen as the boy he found at the park long ago, which is why he kept giving Allen curious looks. I couldn't mention this in the chapter because everything is from Allen's point of view.

I hope you enjoyed this! And sorry for the long author's note.

Until next time.

Yuna


	3. May, 2005

**White Light is a Mixture of Colours**

Chapter 3 – May, 2005

_...  
_

**Pairing: **Yullen/Arekan and a bit of Lenallen

**Rating:** K+ (May change in later chapters)

**Summary:** It's Allen's first day of school and he meets _that someone_ at After School Care.

**Word count:** ~ 1500

* * *

Allen trotted slowly towards a large mahogany double door labeled "Indoor Playground" on a shiny golden plaque that hung on the wall beside it. He clutched a storybook he borrowed from the library tightly in his gloved hands and wrapped around his arms, as if to protect it from anyone or anything that may have intent to hurt his precious book. Allen didn't expect the room to contain any fewer than hordes of children of different grades playing excitedly. After all, After School Care was being held there and he had a general impression that most parents – _or guardians_ - are too busy to pick up their children after school and care for them. He couldn't help but feel immensely nervous. He hugged the book closer to his chest, and not in an attempt to shield it but perhaps to use it as a shield. He hoped nobody would ask about his gloves.

Allen never had any trouble socializing with others. Many teachers have always commented on how polite and cheerful a young man he is. That hasn't stopped the bullies though. He always noticed how people's responses are slower than normal during introductions. He would speak his usual line of something like "hello, I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you" and would have to wait a few moments while the other party examined his unusually deformed features before introducing themselves. He didn't like the staring at all and it really didn't help that he was the new kid that enrolled during the middle of – no, almost the end of – the school year.

He pushed open the door and entered the room. And just as he expected, many children were running and jumping around, sliding down the slides, trying to swing as high as they could on the swings, playing with toys and throwing balls everywhere while they played in the ball pool. Some older children were just laughing and chatting with their friends.

_Friends. _It was only his first day at his new school but he felt dejected that he hadn't made any friends so far. Sure, he's talked to some people, but he wasn't sure if he could really call them his friends. They didn't speak more than a few sentences and he didn't eat lunch with them or play with them during recess.

"Hello there, little one. You can call me Ms. Woods. May I have your name?"

"Hello, Ms. Woods. My name is Allen Walker," he beamed.

"It's nice to meet you, Allen. Okay, I have your name ticked off so you can go and play now. If you want to borrow toys to play with all you have to do is ask one of the teachers here. Have fun!"

"Thank you, Ms. Woods."

Allen let his eyes wander around the playground in search of a place where he can sit and read his book. Luckily for him, he found a somewhat secluded area away from the noise of the children. He sat on the floor and started reading his book, a picture book with at most two short sentences per page. He stared at the words on the page with a slightly puzzled look, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a pout. He could recognize simple words, like "I" and "you" and a few random verbs and nouns. His master had never given him a proper education, in Allen's and perhaps the rest of the world's view anyway. On the other hand, his master probably thought that teaching a child how to earn money effectively is the best education one could receive. His master also never liked to stay in one place. They travelled around a lot and Allen had only been to school once and he only stayed there for 2 months. Allen hasn't warmed up to his new school yet but he already knew that he doesn't want to move away again.

"I told you I don't want to!" An angry shout echoed through the room and all motion seemed to come to a standstill. Allen looked up towards the source of the sound and found, to his astonishment, a familiar black-haired boy standing beside the ball pool

Allen quickly put his book in his bad and ran towards where the boy stood. "Kanda!" He shouted as he waved his arm. Being the clumsy little thing he is, he tripped on a ball that had found its way out of the ball pool and landed face first on the ground.

"Tch, it's the stupid moyashi."

"Kanda, don't be so mean!" A girl's sweet voice said with a motherly yet childish tone. A hand grabbed Allen's wrist and weakly pulled him up. He found himself face to face with a girl who was smiling brightly at him. She had a round, chubby face and large, brown, curious but kind eyes. Her black hair was tied up in two short pigtails at the top of her head and they bounced when she talked. She wore a white dress that reached just above her knees and flowed with her movements. Allen thought she was very cute.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee. I'm Kanda's little sister. I don't think your name is Moyashi so can you tell me your name?" She asked innocently.

"Ah, hi Lenalee, I'm Allen. It's nice to meet you," Allen chuckled nervously, "Um, what's a moyashi?"

"It means bean sprout," Lenalee giggled, then waved to some girls near the swings who were calling out her name, "My friends are calling for me so I'll play with you later, okay, Allen?"

After Lenalee had left, Allen turned to Kanda and exclaimed, "I'm not a bean sprout!"

"No, you are a bean sprout."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You shouldn't be calling people that!"

"I only call _you_ that."

"Shut up, you… you girly-faced freak!" Allen screamed, his head fuming.

And a red ball hit him right in the middle of his forehead. "Ouch," Allen groaned and clutched his forehead with both hands. The ball came at him at lightning speed he didn't even have time to register that a ball was flying towards him. The thrower was stronger than he had thought and well, he didn't even think that Kanda would throw a ball at him.

"That really hurt, you jerk!" Allen picked up a ball from the ground and with all his might, threw it towards Kanda. Just as the ball was about to hit him, Kanda leaned sideways and managed to dodge the ball. "Hey, don't dodge the ball!"

"Why should I listen to you, Moyashi?" Kanda smirked and picked up another ball, threw it vertically up in the air once, before launching it towards Allen. Allen may be clumsy but he wasn't a fool. He knew that Kanda would try to aim for his head again so after Kanda threw the ball, he ducked and the ball zoomed past the top of his head and found itself hit an unlucky passerby. Using the momentum that was built up from his ducking-action, he crouched down to pick up another ball and then nimbly and rapidly positioned himself to throw the ball. The ball sped through the air as if it had been thrown by a professional pitcher and this time it was Allen's victory as the ball landed right onto Kanda's nose.

Kanda _fell_.

And landed with a loud thump on his bottom.

No, he didn't fall because of the ball that Allen had thrown, but rather, he fell upon impact with a football.

"Sorry," a kid came over to Kanda and said with an apologetic and embarrassed smile. He retrieved his football and hurriedly left, perhaps in fear of the dangerous aura that was radiating from each and every cell of Kanda's body.

Allen laughed.

"Oi, stop laughing," Kanda growled and glared daggers at Allen, obviously furious that he had lost the round and even more so that had fell down in such a demeaning way.

"I'm," Allen couldn't stop laughing, "really sorry." He crouched down next to where Kanda sat on the floor. He reached out his hand towards Kanda only to have it swatted away. Allen pouted. _How_ _rude_. Well he should've known better anyway.

Kanda stood up and continued staring at Allen and it seemed like he was contemplating on something. "Hmph… Moyashi, let's go do something else." Kanda started walking away and after a few steps, he looked back over his shoulder to see if Allen was following him. "Hurry up," he ordered when he realized that the white-haired boy was somehow glued to the floor.

So, was that a sign that Kanda approved of Allen as a friend? Well, Allen didn't really mind whether or not Kanda considered him as a friend. He was just happy that he had someone to keep him company and at the end of the day he did make a new friend and a nice one too… and who was also quite pretty. Oh, and nobody made mention of his gloves.

"Okay, okay, bossy-pants," Allen chuckled and walked, with a light skip in his steps, to where Kanda stood.

* * *

I am so sorry. I've been so busy, I'm sure you understand.

At least this time it's a bit longer. It's getting longer and longer each chapter, isn't it? I didn't proofread it though and I've been having a lot of doubts about my grammar.

So in this chapter you find out that Lenalee is Kanda's sister. There's a bit of Lenallen in this chapter but I assure you that the relationship between Kanda and Allen is the main focus and any other pairings will only appear in moderation. You also get more character development on Allen's part and rather little Yullen action. Well, be patient, sweet babies, character development comes first and later you'll get more and more fluffy Yullen :3

For those who do not know, chapter 217's raws have come out and I'm screaming because Kanda's gonna become a... okay I won't spoil it for you.

I most likely won't update for a while because my examinations are coming up. Once they finish I promise you I'll update a lot more often.

Love,

Yuna.


End file.
